The present invention relates to programmable devices or modules. In one aspect, the present invention is particularly useful in diagnosing and/or correcting errors or anomalies in programmable devices associated with modules for apparatus such as document printers.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) devices include radio frequency transmitters that have been applied to products for tracking purposes. Such RFID devices contain information that they can transmit to a reader. The radio frequency transmitters do not require “line of sight” access from the reader. The RFID devices are able to contain a variety of information.
Electronic module tags are associated with modules, such as replaceable machine portions. Exemplary modules include replaceable elements of a printing apparatus, such as toner bottles and ink cartridges. Although a toner container for a xerographic printer is described, after studying the present description, a person of skill in the art will recognize the applicability of the principles to other types of devices.
The electronic module tag contains information pertaining to the module. An electronic module tag may include a radio frequency identification device.
In certain circumstances, the electronic module tags may contain or develop errors or performance anomalies that may affect the information contained in the tag. Such errors could cause problems with the operation of the electronic module tag and, in some cases, with the module or apparatus to which the tag is attached or otherwise associated. Diagnosing and correcting such errors has typically required that the electronic module tag be returned to a central facility.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, an electronic diagnostic device for testing electronic module tags associated with replaceable modules for a printing apparatus includes a tag reader comprising a reader wireless communication element, in which the tag reader is adapted to read tag diagnostic information from an electronic module tag associated with a replaceable module for a printing apparatus using the reader wireless communication element. The electronic diagnostic device further includes a data processor in communication with the tag reader, in which the data processor is adapted to determine from the tag diagnostic data whether the electronic module tag is operating within predetermined parameters. The data processor contains a predetermined set of error categories, and the data processor is additionally adapted to identify one of the error categories if the electronic module tag is operating outside the predetermined parameters, and to generate error category information. The electronic diagnostic device further includes a results communication element in communication with the data processor, and adapted to communicate the error category information generated by the data processor.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an electronic diagnostic device includes a tag reader, a data processor in communication with the tag reader, and a results communication element in communication with the data processor. The tag reader is adapted to read tag diagnostic information from an electronic module tag associated with a replaceable module of a printing apparatus. The data processor is adapted to analyze the tag diagnostic data to produce tag diagnosis information. The tag reader is for communicating the tag diagnosis information.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of testing electronic module tags associated with replaceable modules of printing apparatus includes bringing a portable electronic reader device into proximity with a first electronic tag associated with a replaceable module of a printing apparatus, causing the portable electronic tag reader to read tag diagnostic data from the first electronic tag, electronically determining from the tag diagnostic data whether the first electronic tag is operating within predetermined operating parameters, and transmitting an error signal if the first electronic tag is not operating within the predetermined operating parameters.